The Game Makers: The Files
by LazyLouFics
Summary: These are the files that was mentioned on my HoA AU fic TGM or 'The Game Makers' Enjoy! All information that was never included in the original HoA are made up. Chapter/File 3: Alfie Lewis
1. Mick

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis- only some of the plot lines in this story- All rights go to the creators.**

**This is the First file from my HoA AU series "The Game Makers".**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

File 1: Mick

**Name: **Campbell, Mick Nathan.

**Aliases: **The Muscle, Great Wall Fighter, The Jock, Mick-Head.

**Gender: **Male.

**Status: **Single.

**Age: **17 years old.

**Birthday: **October 03, 1995

**Nationality: **English-Australian.

**Allies/Organizations: **Sibuna, Sports Team.

**Father: **Rory Campbell.

**Mother: **Diana Campbell.

**Eye Color: **Blue.

**Hair Color: **Blonde.

**Height: **5' 11.

**Weight: **60 Kg.

**Occupation: **Student.

**Primary School: **Corinth Preparatory School(3 years) - Bardeen Academy(1 year) - Ravenscot Primary School(1 year) - Brookefeild Preparatory School(1 year)

**Middle School: **Maat Pharaoh Boarding School.

**High School: **The Victoria Academy of Sport(1 year) - Maat Pharaoh Boarding School.

**College/University: **Child of Ra University.

**Residence: **Anubis House.

**Year & Level: **1st Year College.

**Course/Program: **Sports Science.

**Academic Status: **Academic Warning.

**Discipline Status:** Under Very Strict Probation. Notarized Discipline Agreement.

**Personal Information:** Mick Nathan Campbell is the son of Rory Campbell, a doctor, and Diana Campbell, a pharmacist. Mick was born on the 3rd of October 1995, he is an only child- much like most of his housemate in Anubis. As a kid, Mick was fond of playing sports and so he pursued on a career in that industry. Though, his father wanted Mick to become a doctor, just like him, Rory Campbell allowed Mick to take up the Program 'Sports Science' at Child of Ra University. In contrast of Campbell being a sporty person, his academic performances is not as good. From the start of his school years, Campbell has attended 7 different school and due to his brutal mentality against other students he has been kicked out at least 3 times from the schools that he's been to in primary school(namely: Corinth Preparatory School, Bardeen Academy and Ravenscot Primary School) All cases of him being kicked out was because he got into brawls with students way too often. When Middle school came, his parents sent him to Ma'at Pharaoh Boarding School where he managed to finish his middle school years being on a Very Strict Probation. While in Ma'at, Mick was placed under the supervision of Caretaker, Victor Rodenmaar Jr., and he stayed at the House of Anubis among with other students with whom he got along with quite easily. Campbell became a member of the authorized school organization of his house, Elite Sibuna; also known as the Anubis Gang. He and his fellow housemates became famous because of this. Campbell acts as a main defense man for their organization. Since their organization were usually the cause of a lot of mayhem all through out the school, though there was nothing dangerous in their acts, Elite Sibuna gained a lot of rivals from the other houses of the school- particularly the Isis Alliance. Serving as the brawn of Anubis, Mick often get into fights with other students which caused him a weekly visit with the Dean but after his middle school in Ma'at, Mick transferred school to Victoria Academy of Sports in Australia(due to parents' migration) but he only completed one year of his high school there and then he came back to Ma'at to finish the rest of his high school years. Having been on a Strict Probation and Academic Warning in middle school, Campbell tried his best to keep his records clean in high school which he did eventually achieved when he graduated with only being on Probation and on an Average Standing. For his College/University life, Campbell enrolled in Child of Ra University along with the rest of his previous housemates at Ma'at Boarding School and was still placed under the House of Anubis. Mick is currently a freshman at Child of Ra and is taking up Sports Science.

Mick's personal life is a very much open topic for most of the student in his school. Due to being a jock and a star player(aside from being a Elite Sibuna member), Mick became very popular easily among the students, especially to the girls. He and his fellow housemates used this to their advantage and they reigned in their school. Mick's love life is also often the root cause of female students' cat-fight. His most notable relationships were with fellow housemates Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray and current girlfriend, Joy Mercer. Campbell and Millington not only became the gang's power couple but also the school's during their middle school years but because of a misunderstanding between the two, they ended up separating ways though, the two remained friends. After that Mick became interested with Mara Jaffray as she helped him in his studies and his training program. Jaffray and Campbell, many students believed, were two too different people and were given the couple name "The Athlete and the Mathlete". Though they proved the students wrong and stayed together until they graduated middle school but since Mick switched schools for the first year of his high school, Mara and Mick tried to work out a Long Distance Relationship but failed and they broke up. When Mick came back a year later after their break up, Jaffray already moved on and was dating Jerome Clarke; much to his dismay. Through out the rest of the year, Campbell's love life was not active until he and Joy Mercer got together a year later. Mick and Joy are still dating and are going very strong. Aside from those relationships, Campbell became linked with many other students, such as Patricia Williamson and Nina Martin- even Amelia Pinches- though none were never true. His friendship with Fabian Rutter is also known within the school, as well as his rivalry with Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis. A rivalry between Campbell and Benji Reed of Isis House is also something students watch out for, since both students are very athletic but Reed rarely beats Campbell to any sports competition.

Sports is also a big part of Mick's identity and so, it was one of the reason why he was never kicked out of Ma'at. From the start that he went to Ma'at, Campbell was a varsity for various sports team of the school but Football(Soccer) was his main focus. Though, it became hard for him to maintain both Academic and an Extra Curricular life Campbell managed it. And even if his father wanted him to become a doctor, Mick pursued his goal and continues onto strive to become an amazing athlete.

* * *

**A/N: All the information above merely came from my imagination, therefore none of it is true(unless it can be found in the House of Anubis Wikia) I hope you guys like it! :) As I have said all the details are made up, Mick's basic information (e.g. his second name or his birthday) and the schools that I have mentioned are too.**

**I hope I gave the correct information for this fic and that none of you are disappointed by this. If I did good enough, this would give you a sort of background check of the Anubis residents for this AU fic. The plot line of the personal information kinda follows the original HoA, only I have input some things so that it should fit in with my story; for example, the organization part of it was inserted. Also I have only realized that I have made a mistake about Moy's story in TGM, I may not have given their relationship a little bit more emphasis but worry not I shall included them and other ships in the next chapter of TGM.  
**

**If you have any questions you could always ask me, I swear I don't bite.**

**The order of appearance of the files will be the order of how they were introduced by Piper and Benji in Episode 2 of TGM. So, it'll be the 'Front Act Layer' first (Mick, Amber and Alfie) then the 'Polish Layer' which includes Mara, Fabian and Nina and lastly Joy, Jerome and Patricia of the 'Core Layer'. Then of course there's Eddie's file and bonus files of Willow, Benji and Piper will also appear in the further chapters since they are essential to the story and as I have said, every main character will appear in TGM. Which of course will lead you to question me about KT. I assure you, KT will appear. I already have my plans on where to introduce her. **

**Enjoy it! :)**

**~Lou  
**


	2. Amber

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis- only some of the plot lines in this story- All rights go to the creators.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

File 2: Amber

**Name: **Millington, Amber Louise.

**Aliases: **The Precious One, Posh Face Fronter, The Ping-Pong goddess, Ambs.

**Gender: **Female.

**Status: **Single.

**Age: **18.

**Birthday: **September 16, 1995.

**Nationality:** English.

**Allies/Organizations: **Sibuna, Cheering Squad, Fashion Organization.

**Father: **Damian Millington.

**Mother: **Amethyst Millington.

**Eye Color: **Blue.

**Hair Color:** Blonde.

**Height: **5' 6.

**Weight: **56 Kg.

**Occupation: **Student.

**Primary School: **Dalemoor All Girls Primary School.

**Middle School: **Maat Pharaoh Boarding School.

**High School:** New York School of Fashion (1 year) - Maat Pharaoh Boarding School.

**College/University: **Child of Ra University.

**Residence: **Anubis House.

**Year & Level: **1st Year College.

**Course/Program: **Fashion Designing.

**Academic Status: **Academic Warning.

**Discipline Status:** Under Strict Probation.

**Personal Information:** Amber Louise Millington is the only child and daughter of the successful entrepreneurs, Damian and Amethyst Millington. Born on the 16th of September 1995. But unlike her parents, Amber was never much of a good entrepreneur, though she does make herself useful in the Fashion industry and has been aiming to be a fashion designer ever since she was 6 years old. Amber, through the help of her parents, is now making a name for herself in the industry. She has been a model a few times in her primary and middle school years. But despite this, Amber still struggles on maintaining her school grades which is one of the reason why she ended up in Ma'at. When she graduated primary school from the all girls school Dalemoor(where she met the one of the Williamson twins), her parents decided to send her to Ma'at Pharaoh Boarding School where she was sure to learn more. But since she never really was as interested in learning as she was interested in fashion, Millington was still dubbed by students as a "Typical Dumb-Blonde" which only helped her to boost up her popularity even more. Going to Ma'at, Millington was designated to live at the House of Anubis, where she met her friends(including one of the Williamson sisters). Millington serves as the "Queen Bee" of their house and the whole school, where she makes use of her influence to help her housemates carry out a plan that they have devised. Though Amber was depicted as a 'Typical Dumb Blonde', she was still a source of a lot of crazy plans of her house organization, the Elite Sibuna. Through out her middle school years in Ma'at, Millington managed(with the help of Mara Jaffray) to only be on an Academic Warning and stay on a Strict Probation status. However, for her first year in high school, Amber's dad, Damian Millington, wanted to see his if daughter really was good at Fashion and transferred her to New York School of Fashion for a year. Amber completely impressed her father and he allowed her to stay at Fashion school if she wanted to. But Amber missed her friends, so she decided to go back to England and finish her high school at Ma'at. For her College/University choice, Millington was originally supposed to go to continue her study at New York School of Fashion but decided not to at the last minute. Millington chose Child of Ra University in England and still took up Fashion designing. Amber is currently still living at Anubis house with the rest of her housemates and is a freshman at Child of Ra University.

The love life of Amber Millington is a relevant topic a lot of students talk about in their school. Being a popular student, a lot, if not most boys at her school fancy Amber. Even when she was attending Dalemoor, an all girls school, many boys from other schools often walk up to her just to say "Hi!" or maybe get a chance to have a date with her- that rarely happened, though. Among all her relationships, Amber's relationship with Mick Campbell was one of the most popular. As both students were really popular, they were dubbed as the power couple of the school- or simply just the "it" couple. The two had a pretty healthy relationship, as both of them love themselves much more than anyone else they quiet got along really well. But due to a simple misunderstanding, Millington and Campbell decided to split up but still remained as good friends with each other. At present, Millington's boyfriend is Alfie Lewis- much to everyones surprise. At first, no one took Millington and Lewis' relationship seriously, thinking that it was probably just another ploy from the house but the two are still together and are going strong. Though, Millington and Lewis broke when Millington went to America for a fashion school but the latter came back after a year and the two got back together again. A lot of other students became involved in Millington's love affairs; a rumor between her and Jerome Clarke was going around the school at one point, the two denied the rumor. Amber is also very close to her housemates in Anubis. Nina Martin has been her best friend since the American moved to Anubis house. She is also close friends with Patricia Williamson, whom she met at Dalemoor Primary School. Amber's friendship with Mara Jaffray was another topic students at Ma'at often talk about due to the girls' differences, their cat fight got even bigger when Jaffray and Campbell got together after Millington and Campbell broke up. It became a big issue in their school and affected Sibuna's reputation. Eventually the two girls made up and became friends again.

Despite her having low grades in most of her subjects, Amber was never kicked out of Ma'at due to her parents' status and influence. Amber also excels in ping-pong- something the students in Ma'at(even her fellow housemates) were very surprised of. At an early age she became a three time winner of the under thirteen country ping-pong competition. That helped her to get extra points for her grades and allowed her not to get dropped out of school. Though her parents doesn't approve of her interest in fashion, Amber managed to convince her parents and she is taking up Fashion Designing at Child of Ra University. Slowly making a name for herself in the industry and even going into internships for summer at America.

* * *

**A/N: All the information above merely came from my imagination, therefore none of it is true(unless it can be found in the House of Anubis Wikia) I hope you guys like it! :) As I have said all the details are made up, Amber's basic information (e.g. her second name or her birthday) and the schools that I have mentioned are too.**

**The order of appearance of the files will be the order of how they were introduced by Piper and Benji in Episode 2 of TGM. So, it'll be the 'Front Act Layer' first (Mick, Amber and Alfie) then the 'Polish Layer' which includes Mara, Fabian and Nina and lastly Joy, Jerome and Patricia of the 'Core Layer'. Then of course there's Eddie's file and bonus files of Willow, Benji and Piper will also appear in the further chapters since they are essential to the story. KT will also appear in the latter chapters just keep waiting for it! I promise she will appear in the series. :)**

**There you go then! That was Amber's file. Next up will be Alfie! I'm already working on his file. If you have any questions, you could always ask me. I swear I don't bite. :)**

**Enjoy it! :)**

**~Lou  
**


	3. Alfie

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis- only some of the plot lines in this story- All rights go to the creators.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

File 3: Alfie

**Name: **Lewis, Alfred Marmaduke.

**Aliases: **The Magic Jest, Main Man Tricker, Alfie, The Amazing Alfredo.

**Gender: **Male.

**Status: **Single.

**Age: **18.

**Birthday: **March 05, 1995.

**Nationality: **English.

**Allies/Organizations: **Sibuna, Prank Club.

**Father: **Philip Lewis.

**Mother: **Marsha Lewis.

**Eye Color: **Brown.

**Hair Color: **Brown.

**Height: **5' 9.

**Weight:** 58 Kg.

**Occupation: **Student.

**Primary School: **Suldon Primary School - Bealdon Academy(2 years)

**Middle School:** Maat Pharaoh Boarding School.

**High School: **Maat Pharaoh Boarding School.

**College/University: **Child of Ra University.

**Residence: **Anubis House.

**Year & Level: **1st Year College.

**Course/Program: **Mass Communication .

**Academic Status: **Academic Warning.

**Discipline Status:** Under Very Strict Probation.

**Personal Information: **Born on the 5th of March 1995, Alfred Marmaduke Lewis is the son of Business man, Philip Lewis and self-employed entrepreneur, Marsha Lewis. Alfred or Alfie as his friends call him, is most known in their school as the "class clown" and a practical joker, something that his parents aren't quite fond of. His father, Philip, has high expectations from Alfie since he is an only child and he will be an heir to their family business. Though, Alfie proved to his parents that he wants nothing to do with their family business, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis still pressure Alfie to have high grades in school which results to Lewis being a way-ward and rebellious son to his parents. At an early age, Alfie was taught by his parents on how to manage their business but he never learnt any of it. Being someone who strongly believes in the super natural sensations(e.g. aliens and zombies) Lewis decided to take up Mass Communication at Child of Ra University. Hoping that one day he maybe able to prove the existence of such beings. Lewis wasn't entirely a troubled child when he was in his primary school, though he started to be one when he graduated from Bealdon Academy. His parents decided to send him to Ma'at thinking that maybe the school's high standards may be able to straighten their jest of a son. That didn't help much though because even when Alfie was put on Anubis House and under the supervision on Victor Rodenmaar Jr., he became best friends with Jerome Clarke, who was just like him- an expert in pranking- and he made a deal with his parents that if they would send him to Ma'at then he should have the complete freedom that he wants. While in Middle school, he became a member of Elite Sibuna, the authorized private organization of his house; which didn't really help his academic status as a student in Ma'at. His pranking continued until his high school years that eventually lead to him almost being kicked out of Ma'at but he did a few extra credits to make up for his pranking and he graduated high school but had a Academic Warning and was Under Very Strict Probation. For Lewis' College/University life, he wasn't supposed to really go to college since his parents thought that it was time for him to manage their business and because he almost got kicked out of school. Lewis didn't like his parents' plan for him so he didn't follow them, he begged for them to enroll him at Child of Ra University. As an exchange of him being enrolled at Child of Ra, Alfie promised to his parents that he will continue their family business when he graduates. Taking up Mass Communication at Child of Ra, Alfie still live at Anubis House with the rest of his housemates from middle school and high school.

Unlike other students, Alfie's involvement in love was not very relevant and he was never really someone who shows much affection to anyone. He has only ever courted a few girls in his school but he never really ended up with any of them. From the start of him being at Ma'at, Lewis only had his eyes on one girl- Amber Millington. Despite them being a very unlikely couple, the two are still staying together. Alfie had started courting Millington the moment he knew that she and Campbell had broken up; Millington made it really hard for Lewis to court her, but she eventually softened at him and learned to love him as equally as she love herself. Over the course of the two's relationship, Millington and Lewis did break up once- when Amber was sent to Fashion school in New York by her parents at the start of their high school year- but Millington came back a year later and the two got together again. His relationship with his fellow housemates, particularly Jerome Clarke is also well known in the whole school; as both students are trouble makers and prankers. Alfie got along well with his other housemate too, except for the time when he almost got into a fight with Mick Campbell because of Amber but the two had buried the hatchet and are now friends again.

As someone who firmly believes in Aliens and other supernatural creatures, Alfie decided to take up Mass Communication at Child of Ra University. Though at first he's not exactly ecstatic about going to university or studying anything related to his program, Alfie managed to enjoy learning everything that he could in university- making sure that gives his every effort into everything that he does.

* * *

**A/N: All the information above merely came from my imagination, therefore none of it is true(unless it can be found in the House of Anubis Wikia) I hope you guys like it! :) As I have said all the details are made up, Alfie's basic information (except for his second name and the name of his parents) but the schools that I have mentioned are.**

**The order of appearance of the files will be the order of how they were introduced by Piper and Benji in Episode 2 of TGM. So, it'll be the 'Front Act Layer' first (Mick, Amber and Alfie) then the 'Polish Layer' which includes Mara, Fabian and Nina and lastly Joy, Jerome and Patricia of the 'Core Layer'. Then of course there's Eddie's file and bonus files of Willow, Benji and Piper will also appear in the further chapters since they are essential to the story. KT will also appear in the latter chapters just keep waiting for it! I promise she will appear in the series. :)**

**Sorry if I hadn't uploaded last month- I just got a really hectic back then- but that's all in the past and I just hope you enjoy this! Anyway, this is Alfie's file. Next up is Mara's. Ask me any question if there's any information that you don't understand, I'll try my best to answer them.**

**Enjoy it! :)**

**~Lou  
**


End file.
